


The Other Side

by horrendousparker



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Infinity Gems, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Time Stone, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, hiccup and peter friendship, hiccup haddock and peter parker, hiccup haddock is a Good bro, peter parker is indepandant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendousparker/pseuds/horrendousparker
Summary: This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call- dragon riding! Ever since I trained the dragons, life on Berk couldn't get better. But now as I am getting older and I'm gaining more responsibilities as the "chief's son" I just don't think I'm good enough to look after a whole village one day.Becoming an Avenger and defeating Thanos once and for all isn't as gloryful as you would think. Because Mr Stark insists that I keep my identity a secret  and let know one else know . Everyone is grateful for the Avengers who brought back their loved ones but know one really knows who Peter Parker is and has never even left the state of New York, let alone traveled through space. But I guess keeping the life of boring Peter Parker and the exhilarating life of Spider-man is all to keep me safe from any threats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup's POV:**

This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call- dragon riding! Ever since I trained the dragons, life on Berk couldn't get better. But now as I am getting older and I'm gaining more responsibilities as the "chief's son" I just don't think I'm good enough to look after a whole village one day. Luckily I have my bud Toothless to help me with all this stress and anxieties I have at the moment. I guess I just have to take things one at a time.

"Mornin' Hiccup," bellowed my father's voice.

"Mornin' dad," I replied politely.

"Son, we need to talk..." he began. I knew exactly what it is and I wanted to just escape from the room and be up in the sky together with Toothless, just me and him.

"I got a lot of things to do," I said, attempting to sneak off while his back was turned.

"I have-," he was cut off mid sentence by the fact that I was already out the door.

"Phew," I said, relieving myself. I could see Toothless jump out of my bedroom window, coming to join me on our morning flight.

"We got out of this time bud, next time I'm not too sure" I said, scratching the back of my head. He looked up at me.

"And where are we off to on a fine morning like this?" asked the beautiful woman that stood in front of me. Astrid rolled her eyes, she had me figured out, she always did.

"You know the usual, broad horizon, blue skies and undiscovered archipelago's," I described to her, painting a picture with my hands.

"You can't run from your father forever Hiccup," said Astrid rolling her eyes.

"It's just not me Astrid, your this strong, leader, war godess and I'm... I'm, I don't know what I am yet, but I'm not ready to be chief," I said holding Astrid's hands, looking into her deep blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean.

"But Hiccup your strong, brave and determined, look what you have achieved, Berk lives at peace with the same dragons that we used to fight, you even changed the most stubborn viking in Berk's mind, if that's not chief material I don't know what is. You know I'm with you Hiccup, whatever you decide on doing," said Astrid lovingly.

"Yeah I know, I just need some time to think about it," I sighed, scratching Toothless under the chin. He gave me a growl that meant _can we go_  
_now._

"Just promise you'll think about it," said Astrid seriously.

"I promise," I told her, half to just please Toothless and half because I knew that dreaded day was coming and I couldn't avoid it forever.

Toothless was eagerly jumping around when I got to him.

"Calm down, I'm coming," I told him, running up to him and jumping on his saddle. As soon as I was aboard he took off, it was a great feeling, the wind in my face, the feeling of being high in the sky, it was amazing. In minutes Berk was kilometers away and blue skies and white clouds were as far as I could see. A pack of Scouldrens' were swimming in the ocean below and a couple of Timberjacks in the distance. We had no care in the world, flying around doing loop-the-loops and other acrobatic tricks until we saw quite a large island up ahead.

"What do you say bud? Do you wanna check it out?" I asked him, patting his neck. Toothless gave an agreeable grumble, he wasn't the biggest explorer out there. We dove down landing on the beach on the unknown island. The beach was dead silent, unusual, most islands you could hear some sort of dragons in the distance.

"Stay close, this feels a bit weird," I told Toothless, putting my hand over Inferno on my belt. He growled _I told you so._ We slowly walked across the beach, treaded slowly and carefully.

Something moved beneath my feet, Toothless began to growl and his teeth came out, staring straight at where I was standing. Out of no where a dragon emerged out of the sand. It's roar filled my ears, it sounded similar to a Nightfury but I told myself it was probably just Toothless. Toothless jumped in front of me to protect me. Once I had a closer look at the dragon I realised it was a Sand Wraith, Fishlegs warned me about these, he said something about then being related to the Nightfury. The Sand Wraith wasn't backing down, Toothless dipped his head and flung me on his back and began to run. I was sitting backwards on the saddle and it was too rough for me to turn around, so I just hold on for dear life while the Sand Wraith chased us through the woods. All of a sudden it went dark, the Sand Wraith had not followed us from the light where we had came from. Toothless had lead us into a cave. I hopped off and looked around.

"A little light please bud," I said and he opened his mouth ajar and a soft blue light filled the cave. It didn't seem like a natural cave, the walls were well-rounded, like someone had dug into the cave.

"I'm just gonna take a look around, wanna come?" I asked Toothless, smiling, he loved adventures like these. He rolled his eyes, I guess he was a bit upset at me for stirring up that Sand Wraith. Toothless sighed and walked alongside me. The cave went deeper than I expected, getting colder the further we went. It was pitch black when we entered a chamber, even Toothless was struggling to illuminate it. I ignited Inferno and a pedestal was revealed, sitting in the middle of the chamber. Toothless looked up at me, waiting for an instruction on what to do next. We hadn't found anything like this in years.

"No sudden movements," I said, not really knowing what to do myself, for all I knew I could be a trap set by dragon hunters, or a treasure that had already been found. I slowly peered over the pedestal, a small green gem sat in a groove. On second glance the other half seemed to be missing. Carefully I removed it, anticipating any traps it would activate. Nothing happened. A slow green mist filled the chamber, Toothless jumped to my side, ready to protect me from any incoming attack. I ignited Inferno, waiting. No one came. Only a feeling of falling backwards and I didn't remember anything else... 

 

**Peters POV:**

Becoming an Avenger and defeating Thanos once and for all isn't as gloryful as you would think. Because Mr Stark insists that I keep my identity a secret and let no one else no, other than Ned who was totally an accident. Everyone is grateful for the Avengers who brought back their loved ones but know one really knows who Peter Parker is and has never even left the state of New York, let alone traveled through space. But I guess keeping the life of boring Peter Parker and the exhilarating life of Spider-man is all to keep me safe from any threats. The thought of taking all the glory had crossed my mind, but I know Aunt May would tell me otherwise and I wasn't going to let her down after what happened, I prefer not to talk about it too much. Now I live in the Avengers tower with Mr Stark and the others when they stop by. It's not too bad at all.

As always the sound of the bell ringing through the halls of Midtown Tech, not only gave me a sense of relief but gave many others the urge to run down the halls and out the school gates. Ned was far behind me talking to Mj, we were basically going steady, not too brag or anything but we are basically dating. I almost got hit several times by washing through traffic but my agile reflexes kept me safe. I passed several crimes on my way to Delmar's, I will soon have that sorted out.

"The usual," I planted as I ran into the shop, bell ringing, waking up Murphy who was lazily sleeping on the counter.

"How was school?" asked Mr Delmar, like he always would.

"I had better places to be," I said, tapping on the counter, impatiently.

"Stay in school, or you'll end up like me," He warned, handing me my sandwich.

"This is great, I would love to end up with this," I said putting the money on the counter and running out of the deli, the same as I had entered.

I ran past the Avenger's tower and down an alley way not too far down. I made sure no one was around, threw my bag up against the wall and stuck it there for later. 

From the bottom of my bag I pulled out my Spidey-suit, the exact one Mr Stark had made for me almost 2 years ago, over time we had made minor upgrades to it, like stronger webs, a more enhanced criminal and surveillance system and we even threaded vibranium into the suit with the help of Shuri so it is now practically bullet-proof. I stripped down to my briefs and slid my legs into the suit, it felt good to put it on, it felt like a second skin.

"Good Afternoon Peter," greeted Karen as I doubled tapped the Spider logo on my suit to make it fit around my slim body.

"Anything new happen while I was away?" I asked, shooting a web and pulling myself up to the closest building and perching on top of it, watching the city.

"Other than the bank heist which the police have under control, everything is fine," she replied. I was hoping for something more but I guess no major crime is good as well.

"Let's see what we can find," I said diving off the building and began to swing through the streets. It was an amazing feeling floating in the air, like zero gravity. It only lasted a few seconds but it happened every time I swung. I looked below me and saw a mugger running away from their victim.

"Finally something," I whispered to myself, the thrill of stopping some criminal just made me feel so alive. He hadn't spotted me yet so as he was running I stuck a web to his back and he flung forward still trying to run. I pulled him up to the lamp post where I was sitting and tied him up letting him hang there for the police to collect.

"I'll take that," I said taking the purse out of his hands.

"Anybody own this," I called out, holding it above my head. A woman pushed herself through the crowd. I swung down and gave her the purse.

"Thank you," she said kissing my cheek, you couldn't see it but I was blushing. "Now can you tell me how to get the bus stop from here?" she asked. I didn't really give directions often but I was here the serve and protect the streets of New York.

"Take a left at the next intersection and it should be two blocks down from there," I directed, pointing it out for her.

"Thank you again," she muttered, swiftly walking off. I was back up in the air, where I belonged. Nothing else happens that I could see. I just spent the rest of my afternoon swinging through New York city.

I was just sitting in a hammock between two buildings when I spotted two figures falling from the sky, one was vastly bigger than the other.

"Karen what is that?" I asked sitting up straight trying to get a closer look.

"I have identified the smaller figure to be human but I can't identify the other," she told me calmly as always.

"I am going to catch them," I said even though no one was listening, except for Karen but she knew either way I wasn't going to let them get hurt. I still couldn't figure out what the larger one was, it was just the large black thing falling, I could see them falling right above where I had left my backpack. I quickly webbed up a net to break their fall right at the top. I stood under ready to catch them if plan A failed. Luckily the net held together as they fell into it. I climbed up to the net to get a closer look at what I had just caught.

The human was a guy that looked to be a little older than myself and the other looked to be like a giant lizard creature. I slowly approached them to wake them up, I was less then a meter away when the guy woke up.

"Aargh! Who are you and where am I?" he yelled, moving away from me. "Where is Toothless?" He panicked. He looked afraid and stressed.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I assured him. He turned over to the lizard next to him and woke it up. It immediately began to growl at me, angrily.

"Who are you and where are we?" the guy asked again sternly looking me dead in the eyes. I took off my mask.

"I am Peter Parker and you are in New York city," I replied calmly, I didn't want to cause anymore distress.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Hiccup's POV:**

"I'm not here to hurt you," said the masked man, I woke up Toothless who immediately began to growl at him, ready to attack. I now knew he meant trouble.

"Who are are and where are we?" I asked sternly, looking at him dead in the eyes. The man took off the mask and he wasn't a man, it was this 17 year-old. He had brown hair and green eyes, he was slim and lanky. He reminded me of myself in a strange sort of way.

"I am Peter Parker and you are in New York city," he said. He tried to come closer again but Toothless growled and he didn't move any further.

"Hey, wait, I could ask you the same question. Who are you and your lizard friend?" asked this Peter kid.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, soon to be chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of the Isle of Berk," I said proudly, but the teen gave me a strange look. "And Toothless is not just any lizard, he is a dragon. A Nightfury to be specific,"

"A dragon?!" He exclaimed. Peter look excited and afraid at the same time. "But I thought dragons didn't exist," he stated.

"Vikings have been at peace with dragons for almost 4 years now, you must have seen one by now," I said finding it strange he had never seen one before.

"Woah, you're not from around here, you're not even from this time period," said Peter, sitting down on the edge of the web looking stuff.

"So you're not here to kill me?" I asked, rethinking about what he had said before. Peter jumped down onto the ground. I joined him with Toothless by my side to protect me.

"Kill you? I am an Avenger man," he said looking at me funny again. "I'm just tryna help you. So how did you get here?" asked Peter.

"Well Toothless and I were in this cave and we found half of this green gem, I picked it up and I ended up here," I explained, Toothless was no longer looking at Peter like he was going to blast him.

"Do you still have this gem?" asked Peter. I looked around next to me. The green gem stood out bright as day, I picked it up and showed Peter.

"Time stone," he whispered to himself. I didn't know what a time stone was. Before I could ask any more questions Peter was already trying to touch Toothless.

"It's ok bud, he is a friend," I told him and Peter gave me a smile before putting Toothless. Peters face was in awe as he got a good look at Toothless, lifting up his wings and examining his whole body.

"What happened to his tail?" asked Peter looking at Toothless's red tail fin.

"I sorta shot him down," I admitted slowly. "Don't worry he got me back, you couldn't save all of me, could you bud? So now, peg leg," I said lifting up my peg leg.

"Did you design that?" asked Peter, crouching down to examine it. He was intrigued to know about one thing to the next.

"Designed it and built it myself, as well as Toothless's tail fin," I said proudly. No one really appreciated my engineering skills back on Berk.

"Is that piece meant to be dislodged?" asked Peter, pointing to a small part of my peg leg which was about to come out.

"No, umm do you have anywhere I could fix this?" I asked looking around at all the strange stone buildings which towered above us.

"I do but we have to be very quiet and we can't be seen," warned Peter. He lead us to the metal door and inside was lit with these circle light sources from the ceiling. It was very strange that they didn't use torches to light their homes.

"Just through here," Peter told us, taking us up to another metal door but this time it opened up into a metal room. We all clambered in, only just being able to fit. Peter pushed a glowy button on the wall and the metal room began to move.

"What's happening," I exclaimed holding onto the walls for stability. All these New York contraptions were freaking me out.

"Don't panic it's just an elevator," Peter told me taking a hold of my arm and pulling it away from the wall.

"Everything here is weird," I said looking around the so called elevator. A ding sound made Toothless and I jump. The doors opened back up into a very weird looking floor.

"This is my room, I had Mr Stark remove and indoor security cameras so you will be safe," said Peter walking into the room backwards and flopping down on what I think was his bed. 

Toothless was already running around the room carelessly exploring all the little knick knacks displayed on shelves and desks.

"About that work space," began Peter, looking around. The sound of glass smashing startled me.

"Sorry," I said, looking over at Toothless with a we-are-guests-please-behave face and he looked back at me with a guilty look on his face. Peter didn't say anything, he was over by a desk clearing the drawings that were on it. I picked one up and examined it. It was a drawing of a dude wearing the same suit he was. I was going to ask questions about it but he was at the door before I could even blink.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to fetch you some tools, try not to make a mess," he explained quickly before closing the door silently and leaving a Viking and his dragon in the room together.

I saw the quick glance at Toothless Peter made when he said "try not to make a mess". Toothless rubbed up against my leg.

"What is it bud?" I asked him, holding his head in my hands. He had a worried look in his eye. I sat down next to him for comfort.

"I know you miss Astrid and Stormfly, I do too," I admitted, resting my head on top of his. "We'll figure out a way home, I promise you," I told him even though I didn't believe it myself. From what I had collated we had traveled through time and that's something I have completely no knowledge on and I can recite the book of dragons back to front in my sleep.

**Peter's POV:**

I entered the elevator and pushed the button to one of the many workshops Mr Stark had built in the tower, there must be something in there that could help Hiccup repair his leg. I had to stop myself and think about my situation for a second, I had a viking and a dragon locked up in my room upstairs. No one in history from at least 1,000 years has even seen a dragon and I had one in my bedroom. The elevator made a ding which startled me like it did to Hiccup. I shook it off and walked out.

"Shit," I said as I almost knocked down Pepper who was entering the elevator. "Shit" had slipped out of my mouth from surprise and I felt guilty immediately after I said it.

"Oh sorry Pete," she gasped, holding her hand to her chest. 

"How was school?"

"Umm yeah it was good," I replied, sounding like school wasn't on my mind.

"That's good, dinner will be at seven," Pepper told me as the elevator doors closed. I lived a double superhero life but keeping a secret about finding a random viking falling from the sky made me feel like everyone was about to interrogate me at any second. I knew I couldn't tell anyone but it wouldn't hurt that bad if I told someone I trusted even if I got help with finding a way to bring him home.

The metal doors opened and I ran into the workshop collecting spanners, wrenches, screwdrivers and anything I could remotely find to do with tools. Before anyone could ask me questions as why I was walking around with an armful of tools I ran back into the elevator and pushed to button back up to my room with my elbow. 

"I promise," said Hiccup with his head on Toothless, I had only just caught the last part of his sentence. 

"Is he ok?" I asked referring to the dragon that was lying in the ground looking terrified at the a walls around him. I basically dropped the tools in the clearer drawing desk, the landed with a collective  _clunk._

"We are just a bit homesick," explained Hiccup hobbling over to the desk, already having taken off his leg to repair it. I was still pretty amazed at what he had made with the materials that he had. "Don"t get me wrong I miss Astrid and Berk but it is good to get away from the stress that comes with it," 

"What kind of stress... If you don't mind me asking,"  I said watching Hiccup begin to work on his leg, making use of the foreign objects I had just given him. 

"I am going to be chief soon and everyone is expecting me to follow in my fathers footsteps but I just don't think that's who I am," Hiccup sighed, I think I just touched on an open wound as he began to rant a little but I was interested none the less. 

"Wait if your going to be chief, how old are you?" I asked, looking at his face and body, he looked like he was at least my age, not a big buff viking ready to become chief of a village. 

"19," he replied. "Yeah I don't look like much but what I lack in muscle I make up for in here," Hiccup chuckled pointing to his head. I knew how he felt, Flash always used to taunt me on how I was a nerd and too weak to fight back, he was half right, I came up with some pretty sweet revenge schemes. 

"I been through that too, when I became an Avenger everyone just expected me to be strong, tough and strategic but I was still just a kid," I said swinging my legs off the edge of my bed. Hiccup made the final adjustments to his legs and reattached it and leant on the front of the table. 

"So I guess we are just exchanging stories now," laughed Hiccup, he was right, we both had problems that we could talk about with no one else and now was the perfect time to vent to each other. 

"You said something about being at peace with dragons, whats all that about?" I asked using this opportunity while I had it, no Avengers mission could compare to the stories Hiccup could probably tell me about his life back on Berk and all the adventures he and Toothless had been on. 

"4 years ago vikings were at war with dragons, it had been going on for centuries, my father was convinced that one day I would kill my first dragon and when I shot down Toothless here and I had my chance, knife in hand I looked into his eyes and saw myself. I couldn't bring myself to do it so I released him and ended up training him. Long story short I had everyone one in Berk that dragons weren't our enemies but our allies," Hiccup explained, I was on the edge of my seat throughout the whole time he was talking. 

"Berk sounds so cool," I said in awe of Hiccup, he was like this cool, viking, dragon-training version of me. 

"Well New York city is pretty amazing will all your glass buildings," said Hiccup giving my location a compliment. "What's with that suit you are wearing?" asked Hiccup. I guess it was my time to explain my back story. 

"A few years back I was bitten by a radioactive spider and developed spider-like powers and with great power comes great responsibility, so I became the crime fighting Spider-Man, I came across Mr Stark he helped me out with some upgrades and now we work together," I said thinking my story wasn't as cool as his but he seemed pretty impressed.

"So that's wh-," Hiccup was interrupted by a knock on the door on the other side of my room. I put my finger over my lip and Hiccup didn't make a single noise and Toothless had somehow fall asleep next to him. 

"Who is it?" I asked who ever it was at the door, slowly making my way to the door. 

"It's Happy, Pepper sent me up to let you know dinner is about to be served," said Happy, his voice was muffled through the door.

"I'll be right out," I told him walking back to Hiccup letting out a breathe of relief. 

"I'll be back up soon, help yourself to anything around. I will sneak you up some food when I get back," I reassured Hiccup as I heard his stomach make some gurgling noises before. 

"I'll try not to bring too much attention to myself," Hiccup told me, standing up about to wonder around my room to examine all my things. He was just as curious as I was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very happy with the first initial response this got and I'll try to update as much as I can, but I can't make any promises. 
> 
> If you want to get in contact with me, dm me on my insta @radiantparker I am always happy to talk :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a long while to get out, school has just started again and I saw endgame so that was a whole other incident itself, plus I ran out of creativity for a few days  
> -  
> -  
> if anyone is looking for someplace to watch endgame, I am uploading a link which I have downloaded it on my insta (@radiantparker) so if you want to watch it go there. (pretty good visuals, audio is a little echoey but its fine and it has Chinese subtitles but that's the best I have)

**Hiccups' POV:**

"I'll try not to bring too much attention to myself," I said letting Peter leave me behind in his room while I was filled with curiosity of what this century holds. The first thing I looked at was his bed, it was made out of wood like ours but it had this cushion thing on it which made it 10 times more comfortable than mine back at home, probably why Toothless had fallen asleep on it. I couldn't stop looking at these little hardened people set on shelves around the room, I didn't recognize any of them except one, he was wearing the suit that Peter had one before. I had noticed that the hinge was loose on the shelf. 

"Can't be that hard can it?" I said to myself, examining a bit closer. 

I went back to the tools on the table and picked up a thin metal stick one which had a similar end the the screw. I put it in between my teeth while I adjusted the shelf to its correct position. I twisted the screw and stood back to look at my work. The self fell down with a crash, waking up Toothless who almost blasted a hole in the wall. I had screwed it in the wrong way. 

"Crap," I said picking up the figures of the floor and placing them on the table with the tools. I had decided not to touch anything else after that. 

"Don't you look at me like that, I was trying to help," I told Toothless who was giving me  _the look._

With nothing else to do, I laid down on Peter's extremely comfortable bed and tried to get some sleep. A few minutes later I felt Toothless's head on my  stomach.

**Astrid's POV:**

Hiccup had been gone for 6 hours now, usually it didn't take him this long to return. He would usually be back before the morning rush where all the dragons began feeding but he was no where to be seen. I was a little worried, he could be stuck battle dragon trappers or discovering a new species of dragon that he couldn't train. Whatever it was I'm sure he could get through it. 

"Astrid! Have you seen Hiccup?" bellowed Stoick from behind me. He sounded a little worried like me. 

"I haven't but I'm sure he is fine, he has Toothless," I said. I picked up a chicken leg from one of the troughs and threw it up in the air. Stormfly caught it and it was gone in seconds. She game me a appreciative  _squawk_. 

"That's why I'm worried, he could be half way around the world by now, you know how he is, always exploring, sometimes more than he can chew," sighed Stoick, his gigantic hand barely covered his forehead. 

"We'll leave it a little longer and if he's not back I'll jump on Stormfly and see if I can find him," I reassured him, Hiccup was a difficult teenage to look after, always wanting to go off into the clouds and doing the opposite of what he's told. But when I'm with him he is so down to Earth and he would do anything for me, no questions asked, he was perfect.

"Just take care of it," he instructed, he looked like he had a whole list of important things to do today and he could spend half the day worrying about what Hiccup had gotten himself into.

_An Hour Later_

Hiccup still hadn't returned and now I was getting a lot worried. He probably got himself kidnapped by some dragon killer and being tortured to death and I was here, not able to do anything. I called over Stormfly and we took off, in desperate search for Hiccup. I saw him take off East when he first went off with Toothless so that's where I started. 

"Hiccup!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, over and over, hoping, praying for a reply, even Stormfly was calling out for Toothless herself. Nothing. No reply. This can't be happening. He should have been back by now. 

"This can't be happening," I sobbed to Stormfly, I couldn't handle it anymore, Hiccup was lost trapped or dead somewhere and I was no where to been seen. My eyes were welling up and I began to cry into the saddle. I felt Stormfly fly down and looked up to see what she had found.  A single dragon trapper ship was afloat and alone in the sea and it had a dragon blast burn on the stern. I wiped away my tears as Stormfly landed and attacked the closest trapper. 

"Where is Hiccup!" I yelled at him, he didn't know what was going all, all he knew, if he let his blade slip my blade would go straight for his head. 

"I d-don't know what your talking about," he stuttered, clearly afraid of me. 

"Then who made them burn marks?" I asked him, still angry, all of my emotions where mixed up and the one the one that showed was anger, anger for who had hurt or taken Hiccup. 

"The dragons that escaped, I swear," he told me, sliding out from under my blade while I was distracted. I sighed, he had no clue of what I was talking about. I was this close to finding him and then it all slipped away in a blink of an eye. I mounted Stormfly and took off again but this time heading home. 

"Maybe he is back at Berk right now waiting for us," I told Stormfly, patting her neck.  

I landed back on Berk and ran into Hiccup's house, Stoick was sitting in his chair. 

"Is he back?" I asked frantically, my eyes searching the room for him. 

"No, there is no sign of him," Stoick told me coldly. I ran up to him and hugged him, crying into his chest, I couldn't imagine a world without Hiccup and now that world was coming true. 

  **Hiccup's POV:**

I woke up startling Toothless a bit, I had just woken up from the most intense dream, I was seeing the world through Astrid's eyes and I had gone off on my flight before I disappeared and she was looking for me, so desperate to find me and then came home and cried into my father's arms. 

As I had woken up Peter had walked into the room, looking confused. 

"It was just a dream Bud," I told him, he was looking at me worried. "A really strange one," 

 

**Peter's POV:**

"I heard you talking to someone in there," said Happy as we went down in the elevator, a cloud of awkwardness filled the elevator. _Does he know?_

"It was just Friday," I told him, trying not to fidget much, I was never the best a lying, how I still have my secret identity Spider-man, god only knows. 

"It sounded more like a male voice," asked Happy, noticing that I was being truly honest. 

"I reprogrammed her to a male voice," I replied back quickly, maybe that will throw him off the trail. 

"You were always the strange one," said Happy shaking his head and walking out of the elevator into the living/dining area. Pepper was in the kitchen she had been getting some more advanced cooking lessons from one of the cooks because she told Tony she wanted to be more independent. So far her cooking wasn't inedible, in fact it was quite good and I always asked for seconds. 

"How was school Pete?" asked Pepper placing my plate in front of me while I pulled out a stool for me to sit on. 

"I came first in another pop quiz, completed an extra chemical reaction that we weren't meant to do till next term, you know the usual," I told her, picking up my fork and beginning to move my food around on my plate. 

"That's good, I guess, just try not to blow anything up if you haven't studied the reaction yet," warned Pepper, who began eating her dinner on the other side of the bench. 

"It was only a single displacement reaction, all I did was did a nail into a copper sulfate solution," I said, explaining that it wasn't dangerous at all. 

"I know, I'm just worried about when you get bored of that and try something bigger," said Pepper, pointing her fork at me. She had a point, most of the stuff we were studying in class I had already learnt on my own and it was getting boring, I wanted to try something more interesting.

"Your right. Do you know if Mr Stark is getting back any sooner?" I asked her only just remembering to ask her, he had already been away for a week and I was beginning to miss his company. 

"No, I'm afraid not, Tony called me earlier and said he still won't get back till next week," she sighed, even I knew she wanted him back around the tower. 

"Anything new for you?" I asked Pepper dully, I was looking forward to the small chance that Mr Stark would maybe come home a little earlier than expected but that was too good to be true. 

"I tried getting a new sponsor for S _tark Industries_ but still no budge, Maybe Tony's business meeting will help with that, then it won't be so bad," she told me, I was only half interested, I just didn't want to be rude, especially since she had cooked up this amazing dinner that I had finished by the time she had finished her sentence.

"Thanks for dinner," I said, rising off my plate and tipping the last drops of sparkling water into my mouth and putting my plate and glass into the dishwasher. 

"Your finished already?!" she exclaimed, she had only eaten half of hers. 

"I'm a teen with superhuman metabolism, what can I say," I explained, going but into the elevator and giving Pepper a quick smile before the doors closed. 

I had almost forgotten Hiccup was in my room when I walked in and saw Hiccup sleeping in my bed. 

"It was just a dream," he said to Toothless who was looking a bit worried. 

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" I asked him, his hair was more scruffy than usual and the side of his face he had slept on had hand marks on it. 

"It was nothing, really," he told me, from the look Toothless was giving him earlier I knew it wasn't just nothing. 

"I can tell you are lying," I said to him, I actually couldn't but something felt off, maybe it was my spider sense going off, whatever it was I wanted to help. 

"I was Astrid, my girlfriend, and she was looking for me after I had disappeared and she was this emotional wreck without me and I really just want to go back home to Berk," Hiccup blurted out to me as if I was his therapist.

"I'm am going to do whatever I can to return you to her," I promised, I probably shouldn't have made that promise because I had no idea how he got here let alone return him home, but I was going to do everything in my power to do so. 

All of a sudden Hiccup was hugging me, I guess he didn't have his girlfriend here and I was the closest human being, but I embraced it, it was nice for me to hug someone too, I was still missing Mr Stark. 

"Don't let anyone know on Berk this happen, ok?" instructed Hiccup, wiping a small tear  from his cheek. I guess stuff like this didn't go down in Berk. 

"I won't- hey is that my shelf?" I asked looking at my shelf and action figures that had fallen off the wall. 

"I tried to fix it, I swear. You can even ask Toothless," he said innocently, we both looked at Toothless who was pretending he hadn't been listening. 

"Hey your meant to be with me," said Hiccup laughing a bit. 

"I guess your slowly growing on me aren't you," I said sticking my hand out to pat him, I was still a bit nervous he was either going to bite it off or blast it off my wrist, but I had gained more confidence now. 

"You wouldn't happen to have a waste pit would you?" Hiccup asked, looking as if he needed to use a toilet. 

:I'm guessing you mean the toilet. Come with me," I said thinking in my head, I never would have thought of myself showing a 19 year-old Viking how to use a toilet, I my wildest dreams. 


End file.
